Truth and Consequences
by Briel
Summary: Sirius has to move in with James. (for a little while anyway.) Marauder era. SLASH Everyone involved. RL SB JP
1. The joy of being outed

Title: Truth and Consequences

Rating: hard R

Pairing: James/Sirius

Warning: Contains no het

Archive: Sure. Tell me if you can.

Feedback: Duh. sfbihope@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money.

Summary: Humor? Sirius leaves home and goes to live with James. (For a little while, anyway.)

I rolled over as two loud bangs shook the neighborhood, and after something resembling,

"Damn tha ucking Knight us." 

I stuffed my head underneath my rather flat pillow to drown out any other unwelcome noises. Unfortunately it's a well-known fact that no one, not even wizards, can survive long without oxygen. Muttering to myself about "silencing spells" and "underage injustice", I rolled over and sprawled out on my back, hoping that I could go back to sleep. That moment was when it all came tumbling down. My window was open in the hope that a passing breeze would take pity on my hot attic room, and that's when I heard it. A small sob followed by,

"JAMES POTTER, don't you fucking dare leave me out here. Wake the fuck up you miserable cunt!!"

Sirius. He was the gods' gift to men, women, and anything that could speak. Definitely not the gods gift to small, quiet, respectable wizarding villages. I moaned. Not this, not now, nooooo. 

My parents hated Sirius. Sirius who flirts shamelessly with everything, curses like a muggle machine gun, and spends hours in the bathroom. Sirius who last summer had been invited to spend a week with me. In that ONE week he managed to convince my parents that I was gay, suicidal, and had destructive tendencies. While some of the things were _true _that wasn't the point.

"JAMES get your ass down here and let me in!!! You have three fucking minutes before I start to tell stories and sing."

I stuck my head out the window, 

"SHUT UP SIRIUS! I'm coming, already."

I thumped my way down the stairs; my dad was standing on the landing glaring, 

"Let him in. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks."

Dad grunted and stayed on the landing, presumably to welcome Sirius with open arms. Damn it. Continuing down the stairs I opened the door and Sirius flounced in. Sirius dragged his trunk in behind him looking to be the perfect picture of an abused little rent boy. Tear-streaked face, running eyeliner, and fishnet shirt. His hair hung limply around his face framing pouting lips, hollow cheekbones, and dark eyes. I sighed and shut the door, turning for what was sure to be another disaster. Sirius threw himself at me, wrapping long legs around my waist, and bursting into tears. Well this was unexpected; usually it was a cheerful,

"Come on James, let's go get drunk." or a 

"Don't worry it's not illegal, I think."

Dealing with a bawling teenage boy wasn't in my resume. Awkwardly wrapping my arms around Sirius I murmured nonsense that I hoped was reassuring. Apparently it was successful as the boy locked his arms around my neck, ceased crying and started whimpering. I wavered around; Sirius was as effective as a leg-binding curse,

"Sirius, could you walk? I can't really move my legs." I whispered

In response Sirius hitched his legs up to my hips and buried his face in my shoulder. Well, that took care of one problem, and added another; boxers weren't the most effective concealer. Making my way to the stairs I tried to walk with as little friction as possible, any attempt at pulling Sirius off was abandoned as he merely clung tighter. Going up the stairs I passed my rather shell-shocked father, just keep on going, don't look him in the eye. Finally reaching the attic ladder, I succeeded in convincing Sirius that 

"No, I can't carry you up the ladder stairs." And miraculously got him into my room. 

"I'll go down and bring up your trunk, alright?"

A muffled sob which I interpreted to be a

"Yes James, thank you ever so much, you're so kind." Looking down the ladder stairs I saw my dad waiting for me at the foot, great, might as well get it over with. After I finished climbing down he handed me Sirius' shrunken trunk,

"The spell will run out in twenty minutes,"

"Thanks dad."

"Are you sure you aren't gay? I mean that boy he…"

"NO! For the last time I'm NOT gay!"

And with that wonderful, witty comment, I raced up the ladder and slammed the trap door. I'm not in denial, and I was telling the truth, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. But he didn't ask that, so technically I wasn't lying. Placing the trunk at the end of the bed. I hoped he wouldn't get any ideas about continuing our discussion; I turned to find a half-naked Sirius taking up my entire bed. Fast asleep. I eyed my options, hard floor and no sleep, or trying to budge Sirius over and dealing with the potential for embarrassment in the morning… Sleep was definitely important so,

"Sirius, MOVE."

He grumbled sleepily and edged over about four inches. Wonderful. Perching on my 1/16 of the bed, I tried to go to sleep without touching Sirius or falling off the bed.

"Sirius, you awake?"

"Now I am."

"Why are you here? I mean, what's wrong?"

"I'm not going back home. Ever. My dad finally lost it. He started screaming at me, calling me a slut, a pervert. He said I wasn't any son of his and than he disowned me. So I left. End of story."

"You can stay here until school starts again. I'm sure my dad will say yes."

"Thanks."

"G'night"

"Night"

-----------------

Yawning, I curled closer into the warm heat of his body next to me, wrapping my arm around his chest and spooning him from behind. I enjoyed a happy thirty seconds of this before I realized that I was twisted around Sirius, legs entangled, and with a teenaged boy's healthy morning erection to boot.

"SHIT!"

"Is that all you can say James?" 

Shit, shit, shit, shit. I started to pull myself away when he turned to face me, Sirius smiled,

"Good morning James."

Then, looking down at my cock,

"Good morning to you too."

I turned so red it's a wonder that I didn't have an aneurysm.

"Sorry, umm I'll just go now."

"Fuck you will James. Do you have any idea how long it's taken me to get you like this?"

"What but I"

The rest of my sentence was cut short as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine,

"Shhh."

He ran a hand through my hair, fingers clenching, and roughly forced my head toward his. Pressing his mouth up to mine he gently, yet persistently, pushed his tongue into my mouth. He moved his hand down, underneath the elastic of my boxers and wrapped his long fingers around the throbbing length of my cock. He ended our kiss and I gasped for breath, he smiled,

"Do you want me James?"

"Yes, more than anything. Please?"

There would be time for embarrassment later. He moved down, pushing my boxers away and allowing my erection to spring free. As he took his hand away, I moaned and pressed against him, mourning the loss. He bowed his head and engulfed my cock in his mouth, tongue swirling around its sensitive head, a warm, wonderful, wet heat. I gasped and all coherent thought left me. This was pure pleasure. Arching into his mouth I came, screaming his name. Afterwards I lay there, floating. I rolled over to him and reached for his cock, but his hand stopped me,

"No, that was just for you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

-----------

I kicked off my now stiff boxers and curled around him again, still sticky with cum, and went back to sleep. When I woke up again I was still in the same position and Sirius was snoring slightly, but the main thing that I noticed was trap door raising. I froze, obviously naked, with the sheets shoved down to the bottom of the bed and the room reeking of sex, as my dad came into view. 

"What the hells are you DOING James?"

Oh well, might as well, go out with a bang.

"Lying naked on the bed with Sirius after getting a blow job."

(Three hours later)

"REMUS!!! You can't ignore us forever! Just open the fucking door!"

"NO. I don't care what mess you got yourselves into. You'll damn well get yourselves out."

"Moony please??? We're the victims of injustice, disowned, without money, your best friends."

"ENOUGH ALREADY. I'll let you in but I don't want to hear about it."


	2. The joy of coming out, again

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, don't own the characters, making no money.

Archive: Sure. Tell me if you can

Flames: Please.

Summary: After being kicked out of James' home they (James and Siri) go to Remus'

A/N: If anyone wants to see anything or has any lines to add I'd be happy to put them in… Oh yeah, this is sort of AU it really isn't meant to agree with the canon so much as it is to entertain. Times and places have been skewed to fit. And the new rule is that you can use magic when you turn seventeen. Remus is seventeen, James and Siri are sixteen. (Unless that was the original rule…)

Those idiots. James and Sirius. Lucy and Ethel. Bonnie and Clyde. Wizards Makner and Hobson. James and Siri were right up there with the worst troublemakers of all time. Apparently I, small, quiet, studious, was supposed to offer some sort of limit to their madness; however, instead of me wearing off on them _they_ corrupted _me_. And now they were outside screaming their heads off, wonderful. I let it go on for about fifteen minutes before my mum got fed up with the yelling and told me to 

"Let them in already for Merlin's sake." Grumbling I went to unlock the front door. Siri rushed in and swooped over to my mother thanking her for "Allowing unworthy me into your lovely home" and begging her to "excuse my foul language" using the "I had a horrible childhood and it's my parents fault." line. James rolled his eyes and lugged both their trunks into the foyer. There was an uncomfortable moment when my mum struggled with where to put them, but that was resolved when Siri automatically went into my room and collapsed on the bed. We didn't have much money, employing the leading wizarding researchers to find a cure for lycanthropes is expensive. James sighed once more and began to haul both the trunks down the hall. I could have easily given him a hand, being a were does have its perks, but it was much more rewarding to watch him swearing at Siri, the trunks, and occasionally at me. Finally making it to my room he went in and I followed, shutting the door behind me. I turned and mumbled a silencing spell, the joys of being seventeen. However, the curiosity was eating me alive,

"Alright. I can't take it any more. What the hell happened to you two?"

James pled silently with Sirius, Sirius pled silently with James, I pled loudly with both of them.

"Look I don't really care what you got into. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Didn't I support you the time you put a collar on Mcgonagall the cat? How about the time that you two led the black market and got that second year Hagrid those, those, things. And what about that time that the two of you changed where the halls led and even Dumbledore got lost. And what about…"

"As I recall Remus _you_ invented the animagus collar, _you_ kept the books, and _you_ came up with the changing spell, so quit acting so damned angelic."

"Siri please just tell me. Please?"

During this exchange with Sirius, James had slunk over to the armchair in the corner and was attempting to disappear. He look quite relieved that I was putting Siri on the spot instead of him. Siri looked back at me. 

"You know, the Muggles say curiosity killed the wolf. I'd look into that if I were you."

"IT'S CAT, YOU IDIOT, NOW TELL ME!!!"

"Fine, fine. No reason to get your knickers in a twist Moony. You see, I went down on James here, then his dad walked in. And that, as they say, was that."

I opened my mouth to berate Sirius for not even being able to come up with a decent lie, when I looked over to James, he was red, bright red, fuchsia red, and he was squirming. Shit. I toddled over to the trunks, sat, and put my head in hands. I stayed like this for some time until apparently something was decided in the furious whispering that was going on in the corner.

"Ummm. Moony? It's not that bad is it? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… You aren't going to… Fuck. Please don't…" 

And here we have it ladies and gentlemen, a rare sight indeed, Sirius Black, lost for words. I lifted my head from my hands, opened my mouth, they both leaned in anxiously,

"You're GAY???" I screeched at James, the heads immediately withdrew themselves.

"Well, not exactly, Sirius is bisexual,"

"I _know_ that, you miserable fucker, Siri has always been bisexual as in you buy him something and he'll have sex with you." I muttered into my hands. James bravely continued,

"and so am I."

"Well that's just wonderful, why couldn't you have told me?" my voice rose during the sentence and by the end I was a full volume.

"Well we thought-"

"that since you're from a mixed caste family-"

"you might not have the same acceptance-"

"as someone from a pure-blood-"

"however-"

"it seems we were wrong about the acceptance thing-"

"from anyone."

"So we'll just be going now." James finished. 

I dashed in front of the door and blurted out my second horrendous secret,

"But I'm gay." and with the release of a secret kept from everyone for five years I collapsed into tears.


	3. The unknown joys of drama queens

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I'm not making any money. Don't sue.

Summary: Sirius and James are staying at Remus' house after being kicked out of James'. Remus has just made a confession. Siri's POV.

Pairing: Previous chap JP/SB

A/N: I'm kinda rooting for James' and Lily meant to be, and Siri and Remus… what do you think???

And does anyone know how to double space?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I stood and stared at Remus. This was NOT what I expected, Remmy in tears, huddled in a ball near the door. I expected screams and denial and the kicking out of me. But not this. It took a moment to sink in. Remus was gay. Remus was GAY. I have never been so happy in my entire life. I threw my arms up in the air, whooped, jumped on Remus' bed and began to do the Happy Dance. Needless to say I received several glares from James who was left to redeem the whimpering bundle of what once was Remmy. While I was bouncing around screeching at the top of my lungs, James was cautiously patting Remmy on the shoulder saying questionably comforting things like 

"It's not _that _ bad" and "At least you're not a girl. Well... Sort of... actually I guess you kinda are...But I _like_ girls, everybody likes girls, well not you but..."

Even though I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the most reliable or responsible person around, I'm _very_ secure in who I am and in some cases what I am. I am ME and that is the absolute best person that I can possibly be. And even I can do a better job than James at comforting. I leapt off of the bed and bounded down to crouch by Moony's side,

"Moony. We don't give a shit. Whether or not you're gay you're still our friend and absolutely NOTHING could make us desert you."

He stopped crying at that and looked up at me,

"Really?"

"Really."

James decided that it looked safe to poke his head in again,

"We didn't desert you when we found out about the furry thing, now did we? 

I began to give frantic head jerks, coupled with spastic eye twitches. Only and idiot could miss those signals. James was an idiot.

"So we definitely aren't going to dump you just be you like arse."

Maybe it was the word "furry" or maybe it was the word "arse" but Remmy burst into tears again. I glared at James, and furiously pointed at the battered armchair in the corner,

"Sit."

"Come on Siri, I didn't…"

"Sit. James."

"Fine."

I started rubbing circles on Remus' back,

"Shhh…"

Apparently the hype about "Shhs" and circle is true. Remmy closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. This was good. Then, with a jerk, he launched himself away from me and landed on the bed. I stayed on the floor feeling slightly cheated, while he took these huge gasping breaths. I wonder if he's going to faint, ooooo I wonder if that's how he sounds when he… No. Bad Siri. No touchie. 

Remus was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Apparently he'd expected more drama, when it wasn't forth coming he decided to create his own. This was unacceptable. I create drama. I moved to the bed by Remus while James sat sulking in the chair. Remmy was staring at me, his shaggy hair that need a cut falling into his eyes, nose slightly red, eyes swollen. He had never looked more beautiful. I leaned in slowly, looking in his eyes, and pressed my lips to his. 

"See Moony?" I said softly, "It's not that bad is it?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////////////////////////////////////

////////////////////////////////////////////

After this rather delicate moment, to allow Moony time to recover, I leapt to the center of the room and began to proclaim in my best Shakespearean accent,

"All behold the great Remus Lupin. Gay werewolf extraordinaire, when he's not on all fours he's sucking and fucking his way around the room."

////////////////////////////////////

////////////////////////////////

////////////////////////////////

Apparently small houses have thin walls…who would have thought? We were out in two hours. 

"LILY!!!" 


End file.
